


James' Proposal

by thesingingrobot, WailingWhaler



Series: The Incubi's Proposals [1]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Banter, But James is only romancing one person and that is you dear reader, F/M, I just didn't know which tag fans would check more often, Marriage Proposal, Post First Game, So I put them both, Technically the reader and Mika are the samd person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesingingrobot/pseuds/thesingingrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WailingWhaler/pseuds/WailingWhaler
Summary: James and you went for a stroll when he asked you something you never expected





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesingingrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesingingrobot/gifts).



> Yes James actually proposes in game, but my sister and I forgot about that when we started this, so we just went with this and decided to call it an AU.
> 
> BTW my sister posted this on her dA and Tumblr accounts, so don't freak out if you see this reposted there unless you see it somewhere like Wattpad or FF.net or something.

It’s been several years since that fateful autumn day.

 

I had always enjoyed autumn: The fiery leaves create beautiful red carpets for all to walk like movie stars, while the rustic ones create delightful little sounds reminiscent of crunching snow underfoot. The feeling of summer’s hot panting cooling down, first to a neither warm nor cold breath, then to a pleasantly crisp whistle. The wondrous spice of pumpkins flooding the food industry (god bless the pumpkin spice latte), the feeling of supernatural energy manifesting and oozing into anything made of matter signifying the approach Halloween, and the magical elation of family and belonging weaving itself through the very core of my being indicating that Thanksgiving is drawing nearer.

 

Ever since that day, the day after my grandfather’s death, I had another reason to appreciate autumn: That day was the day that I met James. The joys of autumn were even more transcendental when I was able to experience it with him. He has been so busy ever since he took his place as CEO at my grandfather’s toy company that it was rare for us to be able to appreciate autumn together. Every moment that we could was precious to me.

 

I had been surprised when he came home early today, greeting me with a kiss and a smile, asking if I would like to take a walk with him. He was dressed not unlike how he had been during the “housewarming party” several years ago, which was a little too nice for a stroll through the leaves, but I wasn’t going to refuse such a precious opportunity, so I had readily agreed. After shrugging on a light jacket and swapping my lounging sweatpants for some nice jeans, I wrapped my arm around James’ offered one, and together we set out.

 

That is what led up to now: James and I strolling arm-to-arm and hip-to-hip through the carpeted paths of Grant Part. I had a gentle smile gracing my lips as I walked in sync with James. It was as though we were two ice skaters in complete sync with each other; Each step gracefully matching up with the other’s, our legs not going any faster or slower than the other’s, the jostling of our steps having little effect on the miniscule distance between James and myself. I was torn between admiring the crimson bushes and just resting my temple against James’ shoulder as my eyes flutter closed, drinking in the peaceful aura and James’ warmth.

 

I was pulled out of my reverie by a pleasant baritone. “It sure is a beautiful day, today. Wouldn’t you agree, love?”

 

I gave a low hum as a response and nodded, turning my head just enough to give James a tranquil smile. “Beautiful day” was an understatement. The wind was crisp, but not cold, while the sun’s bright light perfectly illuminated the clear blue sky. There was not a single thing that could have made today be anymore beautiful than it already is.

 

Funnily enough, after living in the human world for as long as he has, James had found that autumn was his favorite time of year as well; “It’s the most beautiful time of year,” he had stated. It was quite adorable that he shared my opinion long before I had told him my own thoughts on this season.

 

“Love, is everything alright?” James asked softly, eyes roving over my face with mild concern etched into the slight crease of his perfectly shaped eyebrows and his fibrous whiskey-amber-golden irises. Huh. I’ve must’ve spaced out.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine! Just thinking.” I respond lightly, faintly amused and flattered by the incubus’ concern.

 

James hummed pensively, expression relaxing as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. After a few more feet, he stopped and turned slightly towards me. “What were you thinking about?”

 

I gave him a smile bordering on a smirk, replying in a mildly sing-song tone, “You~.” The sensuous curve of his smirk at my reply made me feel an elated warmth within my chest.

 

“Oh, really now?” James chuckled. He leaned down just enough to be eye-level with me, raising one hand to play with a lock of my hair. “What exactly were you thinking about me?”

 

I giggled for a moment, tilting my head to the side while thinking of something playful to say, and replied with: “How Fall is your favorite season?”

 

“Oh, really.” James’ eyes narrowed in playful suspicion as his smirk turned toothy. “Is that  really what was on your mind?”

 

I fought back a shiver as his hand snaked its way to play with the hair at the base of my neck. I flashed him an innocent, shit-eating grin while cheekily replying, “Nah, I was thinkin I'm about how you thought I was dying the first time you saw me get sick.”

 

James blinked, obviously not expecting that. After a moment of processing my words, he flushed a light pink and stammered, “W-Well, I--”

 

This was too good to pass up. “Then I thought about how, when you figured out how to use a music player ‘to help me relax,’ you completely lost it when the speakers started blaring hard metal on full volume.” I continued in a light, innocent voice. My face start to hurt from smiling, but the smile widened as I continued, “And once you frantically stopped the music, you turned to me with the most horrified look, and the first words to tumble from your lips were ‘What the hell happened to  classical ?’” I couldn’t help the laugh that crawled its way up my throat. “It was so amusing to see you go from so eloquent and composed to startled swearing. And, ‘classical?’  That was your first concern--?”

 

“I had not expected such a deafening clamor of brass and grating of steel,” James bristly replied in embarrassment, turning as red as the two devils who barged into the mansion and threatened the six of us. “No matter where my brothers and I went, if a location played music, it had always played classical music. I hadn’t expected to hear such an abomination…”

 

I couldn’t help it. I let out an ugly snort, laughing hard enough that I had to grab my stomach. “Even after you learned that other genres existed, you still refused to listen to anything other my grandad’s old classical records.”

 

A strange gleam passed through James’ eyes, and I distantly pondered for a second if he was about to enthrall me in the middle of a public park as punishment for embarrassing him so thoroughly. But the moment passed and James gave me a wolfish grin and asked, “Is there something wrong with finding  relaxation in such a timeless genre?”

 

I gave the brightest, widest, most innocent smile as I replied, “Well, only  old people like classical music~”

 

James blinked slowly. In an instant, I found myself with my back against a tree, James’ arms braced on either side of my head. “Take. It. Back.”

 

Damn, didn't his mock upset growl sound sexy.

 

I chuckled and closed my eyes, leaning my head back while breathing out, “I’m kidding. I really  was just thinking about how autumn is your favorite season.” Eyes fluttering halfway open, I lovingly drank in my lover’s facial features for a beat. “It’s kind of funny, since I’ve always loved autumn too. But meeting you gave me yet another reason to love this season.”

 

James’ expression slid into an interestedly inquisitive look. Humming, he asked, “How so?”

 

“I met  you , the love of my life, in fall, you know.” I bit my lip to repress a smile. “I think, if I remember correctly, you and your brothers broke into my house then made me dinner.”

 

James visibly repressed a chuckle, remembering the not-so-decent first impression he and his brothers had given, being passed out and bleeding all over a stranger’s home. James seemed to deliberate for a second, then I saw my incubus slip his free hand into his coat pocket, trying to ease something out of it.

 

“What’s in your pocket?” The question tumbled from my lips before it passed through the processing center of my mind. The question caused James to pause and look to the side nervously, causing me to ask again. “What is it?”

 

I heard a nervous mumble in a foreign language drag itself out of my lover’s mouth before James took a step back and something I would’ve never expected happened: James knelt on the mildly damp leaves at our feet, shakily inhaling deeply, while pulling an object from his pocket. Passerbys and onlookers paused, creating an audience as they curiously watched. I covered my mouth. He wasn’t…

 

James looked up to me, with love flooding his gaze and stared at me before opening his mouth to speak.

 

“Love, I know we haven’t had but a few years together, and yet my heart will combust if I don't ask...” James took out a velvet box and opened it, revealing a sparkling ring. Three regular-sized diamonds each surrounded by a heart composed of tiny circles of my birthstone were pressed into an intricately carved silver circle.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

I was speechless. My mind emptied all thoughts, my body acting on its own accord. All I could do was nod my head as joyful tears flooded from my eyes. As soon as James slid the ring on my ring finger, I fell to my knees and embraced him tightly, catching his lips lovingly. The applause from the still-gathering crowd couldn't reach my ears with how hard my heart was thumping, but it caused James to pull back with an embarrassed smile. He pulled us to our feet as I giggled - from elation, from James’ endearingly red and joyful face, from the embarrassment of having a crowd, I didn't know - then he pulled me into another embrace.

  
James was right: Today was beautiful.


End file.
